staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać odc. 11; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 12 Kwasek mogileński (dawne Opactwo Benedyktyńskie); magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Byli sobie odkrywcy odc.18 - Humboldt; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 08:40 Lippy&Messy 08:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Ferie z 5 - 10 - 15 10:00 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - wydanie feryjne; magazyn 10:05 Sześć dni strusia; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000) 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sałatkowa pokusa 12:15 Zwierzęta świata - Słonica Echo: ostatni rozdział? cz. 2/2 - (txt str. 777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:25 Od przedszkola do Opola - Agnieszka Matysiak 14:00 Przygoda z piosenką; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1969) 15:40 Opole 2006 na bis - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; koncert 16:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 17:20 Teleexpress 17:40 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 18:30 Sąsiedzi - Dobra żona; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Szósty Zmysł - (txt str. 777) kraj prod.USA (1999) 22:10 Orzeł s. III odc. 2; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 23:20 Męska rzecz... - Żyjąc w strachu; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 odc.1; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 odc.2; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:15 Zwycięzca - Rafał Blechacz - Laureat I Nagrody XV Międzynarodowego Konkursu Pianistycznego im. Fryderyka Chopina (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Niemcy (2005) 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona-Dziura w płocie 06:50 Smak Europy 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Złotopolscy odc. 830 - Marcysia się odmieniła; telenowela TVP 08:00 M jak miłość odc. 468; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym: Pogoda o godz. 9:15,10:15 i 10:44, Panorama o godz. 9:45 i 10:40 10:45 Mały człowiek odc. 3 - Mówienie - (txt str. 777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 281 Doktor śmierć; serial TVP 12:30 Dubidu; quiz muzyczny 13:25 Niesforne aniołki s.II odc.10; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - (txt str. 777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc. 832 - Dwie łazienki; telenowela TVP 15:00 Cyrk moskiewski; widowisko cyrkowe kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 15:45 Święta wojna - Ostaniec 16:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Podróże z żartem - Kenia ; program rozrywkowy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 44 - (txt str. 777); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz - (txt str. 777); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1995) 21:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki Kabaret Ani Mru Mru "Premiery, prapremiery i prawie premiery" ; widowisko 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Nie patrz w dół; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:10 Łuk Erosa; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987) 01:55 Sędziowie z Queens odc. 6/13; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:35 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:30 Uwierz w dokument odc. 58; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Sobota, jaks się pa...trzy! 08:00 Co to jest? 08:20 Narciarski weekend 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Łowcy miodu cz. I; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); reż.:Riko Hiro; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Łowcy miodu cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); reż.:Riko Hiro; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Uwierz w dokument odc. 59; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Niepokonani - Bogdan Dąsal; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 TVP Kultura - Recenzje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Gramy dla was 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 W regionie 18:25 Fajniste fafloki 19:05 Po bandzie 19:30 Szanty 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 6:35 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy 7:35 Tutenstein - serial animowany 8:05 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:35 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy 9:05 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy 10:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy 11:05 Pinokio - musical 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 15:45 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 16:45 Sheena - serial przygodowy 17:45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:30 Skok - dramat kryminalny 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Daredevil - film sensacyjny 1:00 Boks Walka o tytuł młodzieżowego mistrza świata organizacji WBC - waga junior ciężka: Paweł Kołodziej - Armen Azizian 2:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:50 Telesklep 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Zimna-Opatów - reality show 11:25 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - koncert 12:25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 755-758 Polska 2003 14:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 14:10 Maraton uśmiechu: Henryk Sawka, Tomasz Jachimek, Wojciech Ziemiński - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn 15:40 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Wyszukane z kuchni włoskiej - magazyn kulinarny 17:25 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Nie pamiętam mamy - serial komediowy odc. 28 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Gra - serial kryminalny odc. 56 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Uwaga, faceci! - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/22 USA 2006 22:45 Zapłata - thriller SF reż. John Woo, wyk. Ben Affleck, Aaron Eckhart, Uma Thurman, Paul Giamatti USA 2003 01:05 Ukryty - horror reż. Michael Haneke, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Juliette Binoche, Maurice Bénichou, Annie Girardot Francja/Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 2005 02:50 Telesklep 03:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.55 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 06.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.10 Pokemon (246, 247) - serial animowany 08.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 08.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 09.00 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 10.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę (2) - serial 12.30 Transylvania 6-5000 - komedia, Jugosławia/USA 1985 14.30 Pracująca dziewczyna - serial komediowy 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PZU AZS Olsztyn 17.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (20) - serial SF 18.00 Brit Awards 2006 19.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (113) 21.05 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (19) - serial 22.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.10 Klub Filmowy Extra: Chuck Buck - komediodr., USA 2000 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Brit Awards 2006 02.30 Express do fortuny 03.45 Drogówka - magazyn 04.05 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:05 Na osi 06:35 Telesklep 08:35 We dwoje - rozrywka 09:55 Jimmy Neutron mały geniusz - film animowany, USA 2001 11:20 Był tu Salvaje - western, USA 1968 13:30 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - teleturniej interaktywny 13:40 Siostrzyczki 3 (1/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 14:10 Siostrzyczki 3 (2/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 14:40 Na osi 15:15 Moja krew - rozrywka 16:15 Łowcy koszmarów (3/19) - serial sf, USA 2001 17:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - teleturniej interaktywny 17:15 Opowieść z Los Angeles - komedia, USA 1991 19:10 Kochane kłopoty 6 (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 20:10 Rozwiązanie ekstremalne - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 22:20 Gra o miłość - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 01:10 Dowody zbrodni 2 (5/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 2004 02:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - teleturniej interaktywny 02:05 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania odc. 614; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 616; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 617; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 618; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Hanys airlines; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat odc. 2/7 - Żywodąb ; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 To jest temat - Lekarska szychta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Dwie strony medalu odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Co tu jest grane?; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak winnych gęsi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 3; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe odc. 270 - Słoneczny pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Na Łyczaków gdy wyliziesz...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - W krainie jaskiń i wąwozów.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Teleexpress 17:45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W Vancouver i na Błoniach; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polskie losy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość odc. 422; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona-Kulfoniaste safari; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona-Na tropie tajemnicy piramid; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Weryfikacja; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Jan Englert, Gustaw Holoubek, Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Pomykała, Iwona Głębicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Dubidu; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość odc. 422; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona-Kulfoniaste safari; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona-Na tropie tajemnicy piramid; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Weryfikacja; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Jan Englert, Gustaw Holoubek, Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Pomykała, Iwona Głębicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak winnych gęsi ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 3; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polskie losy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dwie strony medalu odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Co tu jest grane?; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 09:05 Ognisty ptak; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Barbara Willis Sweete; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Przyjazd karetki pocztowej do miasteczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Klasyka filmowa - Andriej Rublow; film biograficzny kraj prod.ZSRR (1969); reż.:Andriej Tarkowski; wyk.:Anatolij Sołonicyn, Iwan Łapikow, Nikołaj Grinko, Irma Rausz, Nikołaj Siergiejew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - W Altanie - Aleksandra Gierymskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Parada; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Szwecja (1974); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Karl Kossmayer, Pierre Bramma, Michele Brabo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - Zbrodnia i kara; dramat kraj prod.USA (1935); reż.:Josef von Sternberg; wyk.:Marian Marsh, Robert Allen, Nana Bryant, Peter Lorre, Elisabeth Risdon, Edward Arnold; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Beatsteaks; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Polski kabaret literacki cz.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Ludwik Sempoliński o początkach kabaretu w Polsce; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Korzenie kultury - Polski kabaret literacki cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Figliki; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1958); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Korzenie kultury - Polski kabaret literacki cz.3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Co to za miasto; widowisko kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Kazimierz Krukowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Historie miłosne; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Dominika Ostałowska, Irina Ałfiorowa, Karolina Ostrożna, Teresa Sawicka, Jerzy Nowak, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Więcej niż fikcja - Moja amerykańska rodzina; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2004); reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - wydanie specjalne; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Strefa - Poznań Jazz Fair '98 - World Saxophone Quartet; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:20 Kino nocne - Hamlet; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1969); reż.:Tony Richardson; wyk.:Nicol Williamson, Marianne Faithfull, Judy Partiff, Mark Dignam, Michael Pennington; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:00 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 09:15 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - film/animowany USA 1998 (odc. 19) 09:40 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 09:50 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 3) 10:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 1) 11:45 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program/sportowy 12:15 Akwanauci - serial/dokumentalny USA 2000 (odc. 29) 12:45 Buon Appetito! - program/kulinarny 13:20 Błękitna płetwa - film/dramat Australia 1978 15:10 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 16:05 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 16:15 Śniadanie do łóżka - film/komedia romantyczna USA 1992 18:00 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 1) 19:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 25) 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Wielki luz - film/dramat kryminalny USA 1987 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Opętany - film/thriller Kanada 1995 23:50 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 76) 00:50 Erotyczne zwierzenia - film/erotyczny USA 2002 02:30 Rybia nocka - program/inne TVP Sport 09:00 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva 12:15 MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim - Aare 14:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva 15:10 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen 16:00 Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Warszawa 17:30 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen 18:30 Polska Liga Hokejowa - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Chorwacja 21:00 Ekstraklasa piłkarzy ręcznych: Vive Kielce - Olimpia Piekary Śląskie 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 5; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 00:35 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:30 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny 09:00 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy 10:40 Podróż przed¶lubna - komedia romantyczna 12:30 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny 14:05 Premiera Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:40 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia - film sensacyjny 16:15 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny 17:45 Siostry - komedia 20:00 Premiera 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna 22:00 Komornik - dramat obyczajowy 23:40 Zej¶cie - horror 01:25 Transporter 2 - thriller 02:50 Żółtodzioby - komedia 04:10 Złe wychowanie - dramat obyczajowy 05:55 Milionerzy - film familijny BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Teletubisie - serial animowany 08:20 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:40 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 09:00 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 09:30 Ucieczka na wie¶ - magazyn poradnikowy 10:30 Z pędzlem i drabin± w ogrodzie - program poradnikowy 11:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 12:00 Celebrity Mastermind - teleturniej 12:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 14:00 Pod niebem Szkocji - serial obyczajowy 15:00 Piratki - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Dzikie zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Dzika przyroda: Australazja - program przyrodniczy 18:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 19:00 W co się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 20:00 Targowisko antyków - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 20:50 Marion i Geoff - serial komediowy 21:00 Alan Partridge to ja - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Liga dżentelmenów - serial komediowy 00:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 01:00 Alan Partridge to ja - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Liga dżentelmenów - serial komediowy 04:00 Dzika przyroda: Australazja - program przyrodniczy 05:00 Z pędzlem i drabin± w ogrodzie - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny - szkoła tańca odc. 7 06:25 Pulse Yoga - magazyn fitness odc. 1 06:55 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 16 07:25 Superdieta - magazyn odc. 1 07:55 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 08:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:10 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:35 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:00 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 10:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 19 11:30 Dzień narodzin - magazyn odc. 14 12:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania - magazyn odc. 2 12:55 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 7 13:25 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 8 13:55 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 14:20 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 14:45 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 9 15:10 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 10 15:35 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 16:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 16:30 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 11 17:00 Przez żoł±dek do zdrowia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:30 Przez żoł±dek do zdrowia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:00 On jest kobiet± - reality show odc. 1 19:00 Samotno¶ć w Atlancie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:00 Samotno¶ć w Atlancie - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:00 Uwodzicielki z Miami - reality show odc. 1 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 138 22:50 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 8 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 34 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 138 01:20 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 34 02:05 Dzień narodzin - magazyn odc. 14 02:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 03:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 707 03:30 MężczyĽni o sobie: Praca po godzinach - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 04:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 3 05:00 Dzień narodzin - magazyn odc. 14 05:30 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 31 CNN 06:00 World News - program informacyjny 06:30 World Report - program informacyjny 07:00 World News - program informacyjny 07:30 World Business This Week - magazyn ekonomiczny 08:00 NEWS SPECIAL 09:00 World News - program informacyjny 09:30 CNN Business Traveler - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 World News - program informacyjny 12:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 13:00 World News - program informacyjny 13:30 REVEALED 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News - program informacyjny 15:30 CNN Business Traveler - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 NEWS SPECIAL 17:00 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 17:30 The Daily Show - program informacyjny 18:00 World News - program informacyjny 18:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 World News - program informacyjny 19:30 REVEALED 20:00 World News - program informacyjny 20:30 CNN Business Traveler - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:00 NEWS SPECIAL 22:00 World News - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 World News - program informacyjny 23:30 The Daily Show - program informacyjny 00:00 World News - program informacyjny 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 World News - program informacyjny 01:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 World News - program informacyjny 02:30 TALKASIA 03:00 Larry King Weekend - wywiad 04:00 THIS WEEK AT WAR 05:00 World News - program informacyjny 05:30 World Sport - program informacyjny HBO 2 06:30 Zaborcza miło¶ć - thriller 08:05 Omagh - dramat obyczajowy 09:50 Moje matki - dramat obyczajowy 11:35 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy 13:10 Moje wielkie kanadyjskie wesele - komedia 14:40 Ojczym panny młodej - komedia romantyczna 16:15 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna 18:05 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna 20:00 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller 21:35 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia 23:05 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 00:00 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia 01:40 Przerwana cisza - thriller 03:20 ¦l±ski interes - film dokumentalny 04:20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia 05:45 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:00 Wolno¶ć Słowa - program religijny 07:25 Telezakupy 08:25 Whistler: Oblicza miło¶ci - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 09:20 Pożegnanie króla - film wojenny 11:30 Sekrety archeologii: Droga do El Dorado - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 12:10 Magazyn przyrodniczy 12:30 Helen West. Czyste sumienie - dramat kryminalny 14:30 Miasta ¶wiata: Wenecja - cykl dokumentalny odc. 7 15:15 Bilard Grand Prix Polski w pool bilardzie w Mikołowie 16:40 Samson i Sally - film animowany 18:00 Whistler: Kryzys - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 19:00 Prawnicy z Centre Street: Bracia - serial kryminalny odc. 4 20:00 Ja, Klaudiusz: Królowa niebios - serial historyczny odc. 6 21:10 Sophie - młodsza siostra Sissi - dramat historyczny odc. 2-ost. 23:00 Wolno¶ć Słowa - program religijny 23:30 Whistler: Kryzys - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 00:20 Prawnicy z Centre Street: Bracia - serial kryminalny odc. 4 01:10 Kl±twa Doliny Węży - film przygodowy 03:00 Zachować dla przyszło¶ci: Malezja i Laos - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstaj± zorze Zone Reality 06:00 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Walki w klatce - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Kobieca pię¶ć - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Wielka gra - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Wielka gra - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Zuchwałe kradzieże - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Zuchwałe kradzieże - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Policjanci z Reno - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Policjanci z Honolulu - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Zbrodnie w afekcie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Policjantki - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Prawdziwe Miami Vice - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Policjanci z Nowego Orleanu - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Policja w akcji - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Zuchwałe kradzieże - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Zuchwałe kradzieże - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Policjanci z Honolulu - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Zbrodnie w afekcie - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Policjantki - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Prawdziwe Miami Vice - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny TVN Style 06:00 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 07:00 Przegl±darka - ciekawostki ze ¶wiata 07:15 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 07:45 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:15 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 08:45 Przytulaki - program dla dzieci 08:50 Przytulaki - program dla dzieci 08:55 Przytulaki - program dla dzieci 09:00 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 10:00 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 10:30 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 11:00 B±dĽ zdrowa - magazyn medyczny 11:30 Notes kulinarny - magazyn 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Kto tu TERAZ rz±dzi? - reality show 13:30 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Miasto kobiet: ¦wiadek koronny - magazyn 14:30 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 15:00 Biografie: Dom Versace - portrety kobiet XX wieku 16:00 Przegl±darka - ciekawostki ze ¶wiata 16:15 Notes kulinarny - magazyn 16:45 101 największych metamorfoz - magazyn 17:45 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 18:15 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 18:45 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 19:15 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 19:45 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 20:15 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 20:45 B±dĽ zdrowa - magazyn medyczny 21:15 Przegl±darka - ciekawostki ze ¶wiata 21:30 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 00:00 101 największych metamorfoz - magazyn 01:00 Biografie: Dom Versace - portrety kobiet XX wieku 01:50 Przegl±darka - ciekawostki ze ¶wiata 02:00 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 02:30 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 03:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 03:30 Co¶ więcej niż cztery ¶ciany - poradnik wnętrzarski 04:00 Ona, czyli ja - autorski program Joanny Brodzik 04:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Uwierz w dokument odc. 58; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Łowcy miodu cz. I; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); reż.:Riko Hiro; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Łowcy miodu cz. II; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); reż.:Riko Hiro; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Uwierz w dokument odc. 59; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Niepokonani - Bogdan Dąsal; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 TVP Kultura - Recenzje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera ; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki ; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 W wielkim świecie ; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Trójka w kosmosie - Kabarety "Czerwony Tulipan w Piwnicy pod Harendą; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Straż Pożarna; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Go¶ć poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomo¶ci - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 ¦wiat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy Hyper 21:00 Chobits Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 Fresh Air Informacje 22:00 Klipy Informacje 22:15 Replay Informacje 22:30 Game Factory Informacje 22:45 Making of "Artur i Minimki" Reportaż 23:00 Hall of Fame Informacje 23:15 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Chobits Serial rysunkowy Canal + Film 5:15 Alfie - Komedia Reżyseria: Charles Shyer (Wielka Brytania/USA 2004) 7:00 Detektyw Monk - Serial kryminalny odc. 3; Org: "Monk IV". Reżyseria: Randall Zisk (USA 2005) 7:45 Detektyw Monk - Serial kryminalny odc. 4; Org: "Monk IV". Reżyseria: Jerry Levine (USA 2005) 8:30 Deser: Jak to działa? - Film krótkometrażowy 8:40 Chiński boom - Film dokumentalny Partyjne igrzyska odc. 4/4 9:35 Joey - Serial komediowy odc. 17/22; (USA 2005) 10:00 Łapu capu - Media 10:05 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - Komedia Org: "Because of Winn-Dixie". Reżyseria: Wayne Wang (USA 2005) 11:50 Jestem przy tobie - Film Muzyczny Org: "Main Hoon Na". Reżyseria: Farah Khan (Indie 2004) 14:50 Kampania Arnolda - Komedia Org: "See Arnold Run". Reżyseria: James B. Rogers (USA 2005) 16:20 Serenity - Film SF Reżyseria: Joss Whedon (USA 2005) 18:20 I uderzył grom - Film sensacyjny Org: "A Sound of Thunder". Reżyseria: Peter Hyams (USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005) 20:00 Wieczór specjalny: na playstation i w kinie: Wyspa cienia - Thriller Org: "Alone in the Dark". Reżyseria: Uwe Boll (Kanada/Niemcy/USA 2005) 21:40 Wieczór specjalny: na playstation i w kinie: Doom - Film SF Reżyseria: Andrzej Bartkowiak (Wlk. Bryt./Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005) 23:25 40-letni prawiczek - Komedia Org: "The 40 Year Old Virgin". Reżyseria: Judd Apatow (USA 2005) 1:20 Arsene Lupin - Film sensacyjny Reżyseria: Jean-Paul Salomé (Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004) 3:30 Przetrwanie miłości - Thriller Org: "Enduring Love". Reżyseria: Roger Michell (Wielka Brytania 2004) HBO 06:30 Czarownica 08:25 Motel Niagara 09:50 Gwiezdne wrota 10:35 Gwiezdne wrota 11:20 Purpurowe skrzypce 13:25 Nagroda AFI: Sean Connery 14:55 Wielki skok 16:25 Zbuntowana nastolatka 17:50 Zobacz w HBO 18:20 Czarownica 20:00 Hellboy 22:00 Serce w grze 23:40 Pręgi 01:10 Animal 02:40 Randka na moście 04:10 Derby Eurosport 08:30 Rajd Szwecji 1. dzień 09:00 Puchar Świata w Willingen Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 145 10:00 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu 2. przejazd dwójek 10:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sztafeta mężczyzn 12:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Aare Zjazd mężczyzn 14:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 15:00 Turniej WTA w Paryżu Półfinał 15:45 Magazyn tenisowy 16:00 Turniej WTA w Paryżu Półfinał 17:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sztafeta mężczyzn 18:30 Puchar Świata w Willingen Konkurs na skoczni HS 145 20:00 Mistrzostwa 4 kontynentów w Colorado Springs Tańce dowolne 20:30 Mistrzostwa 4 kontynentów w Colorado Springs Program dowolny mężczyzn 21:00 Mistrzostwa 4 kontynentów w Colorado Springs Program dowolny par sportowych 21:30 Mistrzostwa 4 kontynentów w Colorado Springs Program krótki kobiet 22:00 Mistrzostwa 4 kontynentów w Colorado Springs Program dowolny kobiet 23:30 Rajd Szwecji 2. dzień 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sztafeta mężczyzn 00:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 01:15 S. Liakowicz S. Briggs Walka w wadze ciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBO w Phoenix Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:00 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu 1. przejazd dwójek 09:30 Top 24 Clubs ranking klubów 10:00 Droga do Euro 2008 10:45 Australia Dania Mecz towarzyski 11:30 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu 1. przejazd kobiet 12:15 Wiadomości 12:45 Puchar Świata w Winterbergu 2. przejazd kobiet 13:30 Droga do Euro 2008 14:15 Droga do Euro 2008 15:00 H/ K Dynamo Wołgograd RK Krim Mercator Lublana Liga Mistrzyń 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 16:30 Puchar Świata w Moskwie Big Air 17:00 Zawody w Dortmundzie 18:00 New Japan League 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Pokazy w Aare Zjazd po muldach 21:00 Aphrodite Kick 2/ Fightmag Trophy w Nikozji 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 H/ K Dynamo Wołgograd RK Krim Mercator Lublana Liga Mistrzyń 4. kolejka fazy grupowej 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports Channel 05:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Stambuł 08:00 Winter Gravity Games 09:00 Gen:/ / ex 09:30 Gen:/ / ex 10:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 11:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 12:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 13:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 14:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 15:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 16:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Portugalia 17:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 18:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 19:00 Gumball 3000 2006 19:30 Gumball 3000 2006 20:00 Ride Guide Mountainbike Show 20:30 The Enduro at Erzberg 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gumball 3000 2006 01:00 Ride Guide Mountainbike Show 01:30 The Enduro at Erzberg 02:30 The Dudesons 03:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 04:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship Canal + Sport 05:00 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony 07:00 Cleveland Cavaliers Miami Heat NBA 09:20 Premiership Magazyn ligi angielskiej 09:55 Ligue 1 Magazyn ligi francuskiej 10:30 NFL Game Day 11:00 Anglia Hiszpania Mecz towarzyski 13:10 NBA Action 13:40 Cleveland Cavaliers Miami Heat NBA 15:55 Manchester United Charlton Athletic Liga angielska 18:00 Paris Saint-Germain AS Monaco Ligi francuska 20:00 Szkocja Walia Puchar 6 Narodów 21:55 Real Betis Sewilla FC Sevilla Liga hiszpańska 00:00 Manchester United Charlton Athletic Liga angielska 02:00 Paris Saint-Germain AS Monaco Ligi francuska 03:50 Łapu capu extra 04:25 Lato miłości Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:00 Resovia SSA Rzeszów Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa Polska Liga Siatkówki 10:00 Southend United Queens Park Rangers Coca Cola Championship 12:00 Turniej KGHM Dialog Polish Indoors we Wrocławiu 1. półfinał 14:00 Portugol Magazyn ligi portugalskiej 14:30 Krótka piłka Radosław Rybak 14:40 Mostostal-Azoty SA Kędzierzyn-Koźle PZU AZS Olsztyn Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 Puchar Polski mężczyzn 1. półfinał 19:00 Puchar Polski mężczyzn 2. pólfinał 21:00 Celtic Glasgow Hibernian Edynburg Liga szkocka 23:00 T. Adamek C. Dawson Walka w wadze półciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Kissimmee Polsat 2 05:15 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Pradziadek 05:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 06:30 Tango z aniołem Wstrząs 07:05 Pasjonaci 07:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich Kamansutra 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Podrzutek 10:45 Pensjonat pod Różą Dziecko niczyje 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Gorzka miłość 12:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Gabinet 13:00 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Pradziadek 13:25 Awantura o kasę 14:10 Interwencja 14:35 Tango z aniołem Wstrząs 15:05 Pasjonaci 15:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości 16:30 Zerwane więzi 17:10 Interwencja 17:35 Świat według Kiepskich Kamansutra 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Podrzutek 18:45 Pensjonat pod Różą Dziecko niczyje 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Gorzka miłość 20:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Gabinet 21:00 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Pradziadek 21:20 Kuba Wojewódzki 22:05 Interwencja 22:35 Tango z aniołem Wstrząs 23:05 Pasjonaci 23:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości 00:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 00:55 Post Scriptum 01:10 Post Scriptum 01:25 Post Scriptum 01:40 Daleko od noszy Trzecie oko 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus 03:15 Pensjonat pod Różą Dziecko niczyje 04:00 Oblicza Ameryki 04:30 Co z tą Polską? TVN Turbo 06:00 Automaniak max 06:30 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 07:00 Czas tuningu 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Carnage 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 09:00 Mean Machines 09:30 Rentgen 2.0 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 12:00 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 12:30 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 13:00 Monster Garage 13:55 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 14:00 Automaniak max 14:30 Gadżet 15:00 Monster House 16:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 16:30 Czas tuningu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Karambol 18:00 Top Gear 18:55 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 19:00 Zakup kontrolowany 20:00 Carnage 20:30 Gadżet 21:00 Ale dziura 21:30 GP Racing 22:00 Monster Garage 23:00 Turbo erotyk 23:30 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 23:31 Turbo erotyk 00:00 Turbo erotyk 00:30 Turbo granie 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 03:30 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 04:00 Ale dziura 04:30 Rentgen 2.0 Zone Romantica 05:10 Fortuna i miłość 06:00 Miłość i przemoc 06:55 Miłość i przemoc 07:50 Miłość i przemoc 08:45 Miłość i przemoc 09:40 Miłość i przemoc 10:35 W pogoni za szczęściem 11:30 Śnię o twej miłości 12:25 Śnię o twej miłości 13:30 Śnię o twej miłości 14:15 Śnię o twej miłości 15:10 Śnię o twej miłości 16:00 Koszulka z numerem 10 18:00 Mundoshow International 19:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia 19:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia 20:00 Akademia gwiazd 22:00 Anita 23:00 Anita 00:00 Niewierni 01:00 To jest życie Dziennik 01:50 Tak jak w kinie 02:40 Tak jak w kinie 03:30 Tak jak w kinie 04:20 Tak jak w kinie Ale kino! 08:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio Martin Scorsese 09:00 Skręt 09:25 Żyj i stań się 12:00 Czarna dziura 13:40 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko 15:30 Mężczyzna, przedmiot pożądania 16:10 Gdzie serce twoje 18:25 W upalną, letnią noc 20:00 Bezlitośni ludzie 21:40 Święty dym 23:40 Czwarty protokół 01:45 Sztuczne ognie 02:05 Hollywood Hongkong Kino Polska 07:00 Podróże pana Kleksa Wysłannicy Bajdocji 08:30 Pomysłowy wnuczek 08:40 Dwa koty i pies Karate 08:50 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka 09:20 Skłamałam 10:45 Kwiat 10:55 Kenaya 11:00 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 11:10 Jarzębina czerwona 13:20 Bitwa o Kołobrzeg Polska Kronika Filmowa 1945 13:40 Caracas 13:50 El Port 14:05 Inna 15:30 Rodzina 15:45 Inny 16:05 Prekursor 16:30 Na dnie szafy 16:40 Pomysł 16:45 Ziarno 17:00 Księga Tatr najnowsza 17:50 W próżni 18:05 Smak wody 19:25 W drodze 20:00 Jak się robi Klossa 20:25 Stawka większa niż życie Wielka wsypa 21:25 Stawka większa niż życie Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta 22:25 Och! Och! 22:33 Ostatni seans 23:05 Wypowiedź: Dorota Segda, Anna Dymna 23:25 Tylko strach 01:00 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 01:10 Jarzębina czerwona 03:20 Bitwa o Kołobrzeg Polska Kronika Filmowa 1945 Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki 06:55 Tygrysia Maska 07:20 Świat cyrku 08:10 Top shop 17:15 Mój wujek 19:20 Flirt Cafe 19:30 Generał Daimos 20:00 Lokatorzy 21:40 Genesis 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Bez cenzury 23:40 News 23:45 Night Shop 23:55 Amore TV 00:10 6 na 9 00:30 Oferty towarzyskie 00:45 Flirt Cafe 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:05 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie 01:15 Sex Hotel 01:30 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 01:50 Night Shop 02:00 Foki Ewa 02:15 Night Shop 02:30 Oferty towarzyskie 02:45 Sex Hotel 03:00 Night Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku